dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble in The Woods
Plot Thomas, Alice, and Michael introduce Spark and Heather to camping when they all go into the woods, but things start to go wrong Characters *Spark *Thomas *Alice *Michael *Heather *Eleven *Mari Transcript (Opens with Thomas driving in his sedan with Alice, Michael, Heather, and Spark in the car driving into the woods) Michael: (To Spark) So I can't believe you've never been camping? Spark: No, I always soar through the air. Heather: I never went camping... Alice: (To Both Heather and Spark) That's crazy, when I was younger, me and my friends went to the woods to party all the time Spark: Wow, that's cool. Heather: NOT TO ME! Thomas: Camping is fine, it's just that I hated going to summer camp. Heather: I hate the woods. Spark: What's wrong with summer camp? Thomas: Let's just say, I had a not so rare case of poison ivy in my a-n-a-l. Michael: (To Thomas) Sucks man. Heather: … Alice: How did you… Thomas: You don't wanna know. (The sedan parks at a campsite in the forest with a fire pit and a park table, everyone gets out of the car) Thomas: We're here. Alice: Nice, I love that smell of grass. Spark: Same here. Michael: Okay, well Spark, let's show you how to set up a tent, and you girls can go explore the woods. Alice: Cool. Heather: Crap (Alice and Heather go into the woods, and Spark, Thomas, and Michael put the tent set up close to the fireplace) Thomas: So Spark, making a tent is kinda of complicated. Spark: (carrying the wood) Not for me. Michael: (To Spark) Did you come prepared for this? Spark: Well…. Thomas: Okay, (Grabs Tent poles) so I think you connect this pole with the other and then I think you bend this one, and… Michael: Having trouble there? Thomas: Why wouldn't I have trouble. Michael: Alright, sorry bro. Spark: You know how to make a tent? Michael: Hardly anybody knows how to make a tent. (Hands Spark the instructions) Thomas: Good luck completing that puzzle. (Cuts to Alice and Heather walking through a path in the forest) Alice: So Heather, what's your deal with the woods? Heather: ...cause of Mari… and me. Alice: Why? Something happen between the two of you? Heather: When it gets dark in the woods, Mari would change to Bloody Mari, And I would change to Dark Heather, but I can control myself. Alice: (Gulps) Gee… that was something you never really told us. (Eleven sees Alice and Heather) Alice: So let's just enjoy today before it gets dark. (Cuts back to Spark, Thomas, and Michael back at the campsite) Michael: (To Spark) You figures it out Sparky? Spark: Yeah. Thomas: Really, let me see. (Spark hands Thomas over the paper) Thomas: Let's get that tent all fixed up, we still have to get the girls tent up as well. Spark: Alright, your the boss. Michael: (Laughs for a second) You always act like one. (Cuts to Alice and Heather at the lake, and Alice takes off her shirt and is in her swimsuit) Alice: Let's go swimming. Heather: Yikes, I can't Alice: Don't worry, there are most likely aren't any Piranhas in here, it's fresh lake water. Heather: But I'm a cat Alice: Alright, I'm going in. (Alice runs inside the lake, but notices it's freezing cold and gets out) Heather: I knew. Alice: (Puts on her shirt) Let's do something else. (Cuts back to the campsite where the tents are all set up) Thomas: Well that's all finished. (Eleven sees the five far away and jump into ground as a danger sign pops out and charges at them) Michael: What was that? (Alice and Heather return to the campsite) Alice: I heard something, what's going on? Heather: Oh I bet someone is in the woods. Thomas: You know what, I think it's best to ignore it, let's start the camp fire. Alice: Who brought the matches? Heather: I'm fire Michael: What do you mean by, "I'm fire"? Heather: Sure whatever.(Throws the fire and it hits the fire pit) Yay! Michael: Well that works since I forgot to bring the matches. Thomas: What!? Well then what else are we going to use for fire? Michael: We got Heather don't worry. (Cuts to the warning heading toward the group at insane speed) Alice: (Points at the Warning) How did that get here? Heather: Crap, it scare me. Michael: What do you think it is Sparky? Spark: Uh.... (Cuts to the warning sign again) Thomas: Okay, this is just our imagination playing tricks on us, let's eat. Heather: Guys, since I have made nice cupcakes, there's a problem. (Eleven jumps out of the ground slashes Heather with warning sign) Heather: Dude, what the fuck!! Alice: (Surprised) What was that? Heather: Aww he or she look so cute! Michael: Okay, so Heather what did you say about the cupcakes? (The warning sign charges at Michael with insane speed) Michael: Seriously, someone is out there and wants to kill us. Thomas: Maybe if we ignore it, it will go away, so I'm gonna start making s'mores. Heather: WAIT, is it dark? Alice: The sun is setting, why you wanna turn in early? Heather: I told you, Bloody Mari! (Eleven jumps out the ground again and is about to slash Heather) (Heather hug Eleven) Heather: Your hair looks like silver hair and a potleaf Thomas: (To both Michael and Spark) Okay, what is with her? Heather: Sorry, I have a problem. Alice: So Heather, can't you just sleep through the night and not turn into that thing you told me about earlier? Heather: (Pats Eleven) I don't know, I want to sleep on the tree. Alice: Then go sleep in a tree if it means not killing us. (Heather teleports on the big tree, but also with Eleven) Thomas: So that solves our problem, hey guys I made s'mores. (Hands Alice, Michael, and Spark a s'more) Spark: Sweet. (Eats his s'more) Alice: These things are great. Michael: Yummy! Heather: (Talking to Eleven) Ok sir, where did you come from? (Crazy) Tell me everything. (Eleven is seen with no mouth on his face, Heather's hair was begin to turn dark. Heather hugs him tightly) Heather: No fucking mouth. (Takes out a knife) Shalll...we?…. (Eleven sees the knife and breaks away from her) Eleven: ..... (spews out a M249 light machine gun) (Heather teleports out) Alice: (Notices Heather's gone) Where did she go? (Heather was teleports to the dark part of the woods) Thomas: (While eating s'mores) Hope she's okay. (Eleven runs into the woods to find Heather) Eleven: .... (Eleven can Dark Heather's hostility and prepares himself as he grabs the same warning sign as a weapon) ???: blood............leave.........no harm......…. Eleven: .....? (An unknown person is looking at Eleven with blood on its body) Unknown person: ..........leave...…. (Cuts to Thomas, Alice, Michael, and Spark looking in the woods for Heather) Alice: Heather! Where are you? Thomas: Where could she be? Michael: Don't know? (Heather teleports far and is on a dark big tree, looking around) Alice: (Notices Heather on the tree) Heather is that you? (Eleven sees Heather in her dark form) Heather: I'm not Heather...........................MEOW meow. Dark Heather: Dark Heather came Michael: (Grabs Alice) Get back, let's get back to the campsite. (Alice and Michael run back to the campsite, Heather teleports to the camp and leaves something and teleports away) Thomas: (Notices the thing) (To Spark) What is that? (Dark Heather leaves cupcakes) Thomas: (To Spark) Are they safe? (Remembers Heather's Cupcakes) Spark: Cupcakes? Thomas: Looks like it. (The cupcakes looked normal, the inside is different) Thomas: Wait, I think there's something funny inside of those cupcakes. Alice: What makes you think that? Michael: Think about it, why would they just show up here unexpectedly? (Cuts to Eleven who is fighting Dark Heather) Eleven: ….! Dark Heather: LEAVE, NOW!! Eleven: ....!!!.!!!! (fires his M249 machine gun) (Dark Heather is shielded by her friend, Bloody Mari, she then leaves and Dark Heather teleports away) (Cuts back to the campsite) Michael: Who should we test these cupcakes on? Alice: I don't want to, sorry but I don't. Thomas: Me neither. Spark: Ugh, fuck it. (Spark eats the cupcakes) Michael: So how does it taste? (Inside the cupcakes was blood and part of figures body, including the frosting which is blood) Spark: (spits out the cupcakes) LIKE FUCKING BLOOD AND GORE! Alice: Why the fuck would she give us cupcakes like that? Thomas: That's messed up. Dark Heather: Cause I can. (Her tail is on a tree branch) Michael: Shit, it's her! Dark Heather: What? Some people love my cupcakes. Alice: Why? Dark Heather: It's fun, the first person I tested it on was Red. Thomas: Well, what do you want now? Dark Heather: I have taken control of little Heather, and I need more figures. Alice: Please tell me it's not for your cupcakes. Dark Heather: It is... Have you watched cupcakes HD? Pinkie Pie was the one who helps. Pinkie Pie kills Rainbow dash, it's a nice video to watch Thomas: Okay, we don't watch cartoons so we're going to get out of here. Michael: (To Thomas, Alice, and Spark) Quick let's get in the car. (Bloody Mari destroy the car) Alice: We're trapped! Dark Heather: I will tell you this Michael: What!? Dark Heather: First you fight Bloody Mari, then she is done for, it's me. Thomas: None of us can fight, maybe Spark can defeat her. Dark Heather: Let's see. Spark: I'll do my best. (Prepares to fight) Dark Heather: Ok, then. (Bloody Mari goes spark) Bloody Mari: ...(Prepare for the fight) (Spark, Dark Heather and Bloody Mari engage in combat and Spark strike, blocked and dodged every attack) Dark Heather: Oh, I almost forgot, don't look at her eyes. Bloody, kill him. (Dark Heather teleports on the tree) (Bloody Mari use death claw to give a cut to weaken Spark) Thomas, Alice, and Michael: Spark! (Bloody Mari runs up to Spark and is about to cut him, Spark pulls out a katana and slashes Bloody Mari's death claw, Bloody Mari grows them back and takes out her demon Golden Sword. She cuts the air a lot very fast and gets ready to cut him down) Thomas: Wait a minute, where is that guy Heather was fighting earlier? (Eleven jumped into the air with a warning sign and charges at Dark Heather) Eleven: ....!!!.!!! Alice: (Points at Eleven) There he is. (Dark Heather falls off the tree, but lands on her feet, she fights Eleven, he aims his M249 light machine gun at Dark Heather and fires at her, Dark Heather's ear is pointed down and is hit) Dark Heather: Crap. (Eleven quickly sees Bloody Mari and strikes with his warning sign, Bloody Mari teleports away, Dark Heather grab Spark and bite him) Michael: Holy Shit! (Bloody Mari claws Eleven) Alice: (To Spark) You okay Spark!? (Bloody Mari then claws Spark, then flies taking Spark wit her and then drops Spark's body hard on the ground) Thomas: We're screwed! (Dark Heather bites Eleven and use death sword on Eleven) Dark Heather: THERE IS NO LIFE FOR YOU GUYS! Thomas: What!? (Bloody Mari holds Alice tight) Alice: (Struggles) Let go of me! Dark Heather: FUCK NO! Alice: (Struggles) HELP!! (Dark Heather continues to hurt Spark, as Bloody Mari throws Alice at Eleven) Thomas and Michael: Alice! (Dark Heather holds Spark and has a knife, cutting his stomach, Bloody Mari holds Thomas and Michael and throws them at Alice and Eleven) Dark Heather: ...…. Bloody Mari:...… Alice: (To Eleven) Please don't hurt us. Spark: (holding his intestines) SHIT! Dark Heather: FUCK..........you...….. (The death sword has no effect on Eleven as he runs toward Spark and regenerates his stomach) Thomas: What is he doing? (Dark Heather and Bloody Mari look around, Dark Heather look at the sun that's rising) Alice: I think the sun is coming back up. Thomas: Fantastic. (Dark Heather teleports away and Bloody Mari goes back to Mari body) Michael: Where did she go? Spark: (fully regenerated) I don't know. Thomas: Well, let's just be glad that's all over. (Dark Heather is in the woods, Dark Heather turns into Heather and passes out. Alice: Come on guys, there's probably a bus station down the road, maybe we can get back into the city from there. Michael: Wait, what about that guy who saved Spark? (Eleven comes out with the warning sign and the M249 light machine gun) Thomas: Shit, we don't want any trouble man, alright. (Eleven lowers down his weapons) Eleven: ...… Alice: Where's Heather? (Heather was in the clear woods, she is laying on the ground, pass out) Michael: (Points to Heather) There she is. (Eleven went into the woods and got back carrying Heather) Alice: Thank you. Heather: … Eleven: …. Heather: ..........what...…. Michael: (To Heather) It's morning now. (Heather has a tear running down her cheeks) Heather: I'm........so...............sorry….. Alice: Let's just be glad that nobody died tonight. Heather: Huff, Who's carrying me? (Everyone points at Eleven) Heather: (Tears still running down her cheeks) I'm ….sorry, I couldn't do it, What about spark? Spark: I'm alive. Heather: I'm so sorry, Spark, and all of you Thomas: Well, It's all over with now, so we should get going back into the city. Eleven: ....(nods) (Heather coughed hard) Alice: (To Heather) Are you okay? Heather: Not Really. ( Throw up blood ) Spark: Now that's just beyond gross. Michael: Yuk! Maybe that put into the cupcake Spark ate. Spark: Dude! Michael: It's probably true. Spark: I know! Heather: The cupcakes were bloody and were made by me, I'm SORRY! Alice: Well, we should get going. Thomas: Let's go. Heather: Don't forget to smile…please. (Cuts to Thomas, Alice, Michael, Spark, and Heather walking down the street and are about to get to the bus station) Alice: (To Heather) So does that happen often? Heather: Sometimes, I almost killed Blue and Pink. Thomas: (To Heather) Seriously, how? Heather: I gave them those cupcakes and they should be sleeping, but I added too much of the dizzy thing. Alice: (To Heather) Dizzy thing? Heather: Drug. (Everyone nods their head) Heather: And About Red, he's not dead. Michael: We suspected that. (Eleven comes by) Alice: (To Eleven) What do you want? (Eleven throws the warning sign at Alice) Alice: What is that suppose to mean? Heather: … Alice: (Grows worried) Seriously, what is it? Eleven: .... (Eleven spews Alice and the others out various of weapons) Michael: (To Spark) You think something is coming? Heather: Here, let me do this. (Heather walks up to Eleven) Alice: What are you doing? Heather: Something I never did for a long time. Eleven: ….? (Heather looks at Eleven in the eyes, she uses her puppy eyes and begins to talk) Eleven: (starts to blush and sweat) ….? Heather: It's so nice with you helping my friends. I hope you didn't get hurt that much. (Eleven brushes himself) Heather: How you uses your weapons, you just never give up. (Eleven uses telepathy and bring the warning sign back at his grip, Heather somehow clean and clear, then blossom comes in the background. Heather: (Comes closer) Try to stay clean. *Wink* (Eleven has a confused look on his face) Eleven: ....? (Heather teleports away, just as Mari teleports in front of the group) Mari: ...Where's Heather? Spark: She left. (Mari teleports away) Michael: Usually that's not how we camp, but I'll say that's the most interesting way to camp. Alice: I don't even know if I wanna go camping again. Spark: Somehow I feel like camping. Thomas: If we ever do remind me never to invite Heather. (Mari appears in Thomas face) Mari: You what?! Thomas: (Surprised) Uh, what? Mari: YOU LET HEATHER IN WOODS! Thomas: We offered to, she said yes. Mari: YOU CAN'T LET HER BE IN THE WOODS, SHE WILL KILL YOU! Mari: SHE WILL TURN TO DARK HEATHER! (Mari teleports away) Thomas: Yeah I'm probably never going to go camping ever again. The End What did you think about this episode? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) Category:Episodes